May's Older Sister: A Drew Love Story: Part 2
by XXAnimeGirlXX
Summary: In this chapter things between Lily and Drew get more personal. But May's jealousy takes control on her and she trys to ruin things between them.


**May's Jealousy**

May watched as Lily talked to Drew after the contest. Lily didn't even bother to talk to May. It made May so angry, she wanted to push Lily off a cliff! May walked over to Lily and Drew. "Ahem." May cleared her throat.

"Oh hi May, good contest." Lily said. "Could I talk to you in **private**?" May asked. "Okay." May grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her away from Drew. "So what's up?" Lily asked. "Lily, you know how much I like Drew, so why are you hanging out with him?" May asked. "All we were doing was talking to each other about the contest." Lily lied, they were talking about pokemon and other stuff about their selves. "Really?" "Positive." Lily said. May smiled. "Okay see ya!" May said, running off.

Lily walked back over to Drew, feeling guilty about hanging out with Drew behind May's back. "Is everything okay?" Drew asked. "Y-yeah." Lily said. "So I was wondering if we could battle each other?" Drew asked. "Sure."

**Somewhere in a Forest**

Drew was battling Lily. May was walking through a forest until she came across Lily and Drew battling. She quickly ran behind a bushed and watched the battle, making sure not to be seen. _'Why are they battling together? Are they friends?'_ At the end of the battle Lily had won. "Wow you trained your Umbreon really good." Drew complemented Lily. "Thanks, your Roselia was really strong." Drew walked up to Lily; he was really close to her. It made Lily nervous and she blushed. She was very shy around Drew. "So you want to go back to the café and eat?" he asked. "Sure."

'_Wait did he just say go **back **to the café? So that means they've been there before! Lily why are you doing this to me?'_ May wondered. May knew she couldn't just tell Lily to stop hanging out with Drew, but she couldn't stand them being together. Drew and Lily walked into the café. May went in carefully, making sure she wasn't seen. Lily and Drew sat down at a table and May sat down at a table next to them, covering her face with a menu. "So what are you going to order?" Drew asked. "Anything as long as you're paying." Lily said.

Drew laughed a little and said, "You think money grows on trees?" "Well duh! Money is made a paper and paper is made of trees!" Lily said. That made Drew laughed again. "Okay I'll pay for the food." Drew said. "Of course you are." Lily said, flipping the pages of the menu. Lily felt so comfortable around Drew now; she wasn't like her shy self anymore. May noticed that about Lily and realized that Lily liked Drew.

The waiter came over and Drew ordered the steak sandwich again, then Lily ordered some chicken noodle soup. When the waiter left Lily and Drew started talking. "Lily?" Drew asked. "Yeah?" "Um…do you have a boyfriend?" Lily looked at him in confusion. "Why?" Lily asked. "Just wondering…" Drew said, looking out the window. "Well I actually never had a boyfriend. Boys never even pay attention to me, they think I'm some sort of freak." Lily admitted. Drew turned to Lily and seemed shocked. "You? A freak? Why would people think that?" Drew asked her.

"I don't know, but no one ever paid attention to me. It was all about May. May's so perfect, May is so pretty, May, May, May, May. I never had a friend, except for you Drew." Lily said. Drew stared at her. "You never had a friend?" he asked. Lily closed her eyes. "I don't really feel like talking about it." She said.

Then it was silent. When the waiter came he gave them their food and they ate it, still not talking to each other. May really didn't feel pity for Lily; she was to caught up with Drew to even care about Lily. Drew gave her sympathy, he felt bad for Lily. In a way he did care for Lily. Drew was tired of the silence and started talking. "Lily, I understand how you feel." He said. Lily stopped eating and glared at him. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" she shouted at him, Drew was surprised by her sudden outburst. She was so angry. It scared Drew. Lily then looked down. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She then heard Drew get up from his seat. Then he walked out the café without saying a word.

Lily sadly took out her wallet and paid for the food. Then she ran out the café, with May following her, without being seen. Lily looked around for Drew. She then walked up to a man and asked him about Drew. "Excuse me sir but have you seen a boy with bright green hair? He should be carrying a rose." Lily explained. "Yeah he went that way." The man said, pointing into the direction Drew went. Lily ran in that direction and found Drew sitting on a bench. "Drew? Why did you leave?" Lily asked. "Lily, what do you think I think of you?" Drew asked.

"W-what?" Lily seemed confused. "What do you think I think of you?" Drew repeated his question. Lily stared at him for a long time and finally said, "I think you think I'm-" Drew cut her off, "A freak?" drew asked her. "Do you think I'm a freak?" Lily asked him. "Why would I think that?" Drew stood up and walked over to her. Drew put his hand on Lily's cheek and moved his face closer to hers.

'_What's Drew doing?'_ May wondered. Drew's lips were only a centimeter away from Lily's lips until May let out a yell. Drew pulled away from Lily. "What was that?" Drew asked Lily. "I dunno. Someone was screaming…."Lily said. May smirked, her plan was to keep Drew away from Lily, and it was working so far. "I guess it was nothing…." Drew said. Once again he tried to kiss Lily, but this time May yelled "SOMEONE HELP ME!" "That's May's voice!" Lily said. "I have to find her." Lily said running off. May smirked and walked from out of a bush.

"May?" Drew asked. "Stay away from Lily!" May yelled and ran off.


End file.
